pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Hanataba
|katakana = 花束さくら |romaji = Hanataba Sakura |age = 15 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Artist |song sang = |brand = Country from Symphonata! |manager = |birthday = March 21 |Zodiac = Pisces |seiyuu = Kiyono Yasuno |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#86a86a) }} Hanataba Sakura (花束さくら) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an artist and sculptor from Venice, Italy. She is voiced by Kiyono Yasuno (安野希世乃) in Japanese. She is a member of the unit Zwölympia. Biography Sakura came all the way from Italy to Japan just to build the best sculpture for her new idol friends! With hands made for art, she can not only sketch but also build from marble and do pottery. She is considered the "master artist" because of this. Character Description History and Background Sakura is pure Japanese but was born in Venice, Italy. When she grew a little older she went to Japan for a few years and befriended her childhood friend, Aida. That is when she also discovered her talent for art and quickly grew popular with her classmates their. Later, she has to move back to Italy due to her parents receiving a new offer. A few years after, she attended Italy's PriPara and became an idol there. She was then invited by Aida to come to Parajuku's PriPara and with permission from her parents, she stayed there. Appearance TBA Personality Sakura is a quiet and shy girl who gets inspired easily. She doesn't mind the compliments she gets from her talent and prefers to be simple. Hobbies and Skills Sakura, as mentioned above, is good at many forms of art. She also likes to collect marbles and go to a local museum. She also likes going to different pizza parlors. Etymology Hanataba (花束): Hana (花) means flower while taba (束) means bundle. Together they mean flower bouquet. Sakura (さくら): Sakura's name is written in hiragana so it doesn't have any meaning. If written in kanji (桜 sakura), it means cherry blossom. Relationships Aida Akamenu Aida is Sakura's childhood friend. The two first met in an art fair when both of them got lost. They decided to help one another by finding each other's parents and were successful in doing so. They happen to also attend the same elementary school. After she left, Aida misses her and waited for her to come back. Later, Aida invites her to Parajuku's PriPara after her experience which she accepts. Series Overview In Episode 641, Sakura was invited by Aida to come to PriPara Idol Academy. She noticed that the place lacked a statue and decides to make one based of Haruka Shirogane and Mystery. She was helped by fellow idols in the process. Statistics Lives Coords *Falling Leaves Coord Making Dramas Quotes *''Here is a bouquet of paintings. All just for you~'' **Call and response Trivia *Just like a stereotypical Italian, Sakura is a fan of pasta and pizza. Gallery Official Art= Sakura_Regular.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Human Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Members of Zwölympia